Gou Fukami
is , the fourth member of the Gekirangers and a user. Biography Gekiranger He is Retsu Fukami's older brother, and very protective of his well-being since their parents died and they spent their childhood at a church. It was there that Gou forced Retsu to promise never to take on the Beast-Fist before leaving to face Rio and never be seen again. It was originally believed that Gou had been killed by Rio, the two original students under Sha-Fu as well as best friends. But in truth, Gou used an imperfect form of the forbidden Gekiwaza in an attempt to defeat Rio as the Fist Sages had done to seal the Fist Demons long ago. But it failed and Gou had been wandering for fifteen years in his resulting werewolf form that he could not control, nor does he have any recollection of what he was doing during that time. Once regaining his human form, Gou was shocked to find the changes that occurred. He was also a bit vexed to find Retsu disobeyed him and took up Fierce Beast-Fist. Though he is of the Fierce Beast Fist, Gou lacks a passion for justice and fights only for himself. This resulted in Gou mastering a personal and dangerous form of Fierce Ki that he developed himself, called as well as reinvent the Wolf-Fist into his personal , a form of the actual Wolf-Fist that uses Muay Thai fighting moves. However, Sha-Fu believed that Gou actually does have a passion for justice deep down, and gave him the Beast-Fist Henshin Brace GongChanger he commissioned specially for Gou to use. After much soul searching and cajoling by the others, he agrees to become GekiViolet and eventually overcome the beast within him thanks to Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae. However, Gou still desires to defeat Rio and prove himself as his rival, holding some animosity towards Jan Kandou whom Rio sees as a rival, due to being the son of his mentor, Dan. But once he fails a second time to defeat Rio after mastering the strongest Gekiwaza, Gou accepts that he can't be Rio's rival and glad to see him joining up with them in the fight again Long. During the final battle, Gou is amongst the other Fierce Beast Fist warriors, including the Fist Sages, keeping Long at bay until Jan, Ran Uzaki, and Retsu Fukami return. He watches as his younger brother, Retsu, along with Jan and Ran, defeat Long and seals his powers. After the battle is over, Gou sets off on his own journey with Bae at his side to uncover what he did were as a werewolf. Jan meets him along the way and gives him a final farewell before the two go their separate ways. Using his Violet Fierce Ki to a degree, Gou can summon GekiTiger and GekiJaguar and control Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja Wolf on his own. Go-onger vs. Gekiranger To be added Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Gou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Gou and his teammates received their keys allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen and Gaorangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Gorengers (bar Akarenger), Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Gou, alongside his team (Rio and Mele were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. He is seen fighting Long and Mole Imagin. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger GekiViolet appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Gou joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Extra Warrior Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team lost the competition either in the first round against the Scientist Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Gilded Team offscreen. Family *Retsu Fukami - younger brother Personality Unlike Retsu, Gou is impulsive and a very strict person. But he is not cold as Retsu and can be compassionate and caring at times. He cares for his teammates deeply including his younger brother Retsu. Though he and Retsu can argue with each other at times but they do care for each other deeply and are concern for each others well being. He and Ken initially disliked each other but he soon tries to warm up with Ken and he even helped Ken rescue his sister. He also formed a close friendship with Jan as the series progress. Though he is one of the Geki Jūken, Gou lacks a passion for justice and fights only for himself. This resulted in Gou mastering a personal and dangerous form of Geki that he developed himself, called as well as reinvent the Wolf-Ken into his personal , a form However, Gou still desires to defeat Rio and prove himself as his rival, holding some animosity towards Jan, whom Rio sees as a rival, due to being the son of his mentor, Dan. But once he fails a second time to defeat Rio after mastering the strongest Geki Waza, Gou accepts that he can't be Rio's rival and glad to see him joining up with them in the fight again Long. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Gou in the ninth episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Gou Fukami/GekiViolet: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base GekiViolet is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars GekiViolet appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Forms techniques, titled his "Fukami-style" and are powered by his Violet Fierce Ki. * : GekiViolet elbows the opponent's forehead. ** : GekiViolet elbows the opponent's forehead from a jump. * : GekiViolet leaps into the air and kicks the opponent upside their head. * : GekiViolet summons a Muay Thai arena using the GongChanger which he uses to limit their movements while he jumps around attacking them from off the ropes. * : GekiViolet channels Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and either punches or shoots a blast of Violet Fierce Ki with power matching that of the GekiBazooka. * : GekiViolet channels Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and uppercuts his opponent. * : GekiViolet channels fierce Violet Fierce Ki through the GongChanger and uppercuts, creating a wheel of Violet Fierce Ki that smashes into the opponent. * : GekiWolf jumps at the enemy in a spinning attack, slashing with its bladed tail. ;Modified Gekiwaza * : GekiViolet uses this to summon GekiWolf. He has modified it to summon duplicates of GekiTiger and GekiJaguar. This technique is rather different from the other Gekiranger who use it to summon all three of each of their personal Gekibeasts. ;Shared Gekiwaza * : Super GekiBlue and GekiViolet's attack. * : A Gekiwaza which five Gekirangers rush to an opponent while making GekiYellow into a head and spouting each Ki. * : A forbidden Gekiwaza that transforms a user of the Fierce Beast-Fist into an anthropomorphic animal form relating to his/her fighting style, becoming much stronger. This Gekiwaza was used long ago by the Fist Sages to defeat the Fist Demons, assuming their current forms as a result. Bae and Gou also used this move in their respective battles prior to the series. However, due to an imperfect aspect while performing the Gekiwaza, the two each ended up in a flawed form, though only Gou has been able to regain his original human form. ;Rhinoceros-Fist Gekiwaza * : The most powerful Gekiwaza, mastered by Brusa Ee, it's very power defies the laws of nature. Through Michelle Peng, Gou mastered the Gekiwaza with intent to use on Rio in vain. - Werewolf = }} Ranger Key The is Gou Fukami's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GekiViolet Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as GekiViolet. *When the Gokaigers (bar Joe) became the Gekirangers while fighting Action Commander Zodomas' Zugormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers in their fight with Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *When the Gokaigers became the Gekirangers while fighting Action Commander Zakyura. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Gou received his key and became GekiViolet once more. Roll call After transforming into Geki Violet, Gou says . Behind the scenes Portrayal Gou Fukami is portrayed by , who later portrayed in . As GekiViolet, his suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Gekiranger entitled Power Rangers Wild Spirits, which aired in South Korea, while his Ranger designation is WildViolet. Etymology His name - Gou Fukami appears to be a pun referencing the phrase - Let's Go.It's made by combining their given names of Fukami Brothers. Notes *Gou received the nickname "523" (Go-Ni-San) in Japan, as he was most often referred to in the show as "Nii-san" (Older Brother) by Retsu. **This is similar to a numerical pun involving from as he wore clothing with the numbers "753" (Na-Go-San). *Gou is the first heroic Violet Sentai Ranger, the first Violet Sentai was the villainous Purple Orchid. *He is the only Gekiranger that doesn't wear a pair of Geki Changers. This is due to his Violet Fierce Qi not being compatible with the Geki Changers. **Ken wears a pair, but they aren't used for transforming. *He is also the only member that doesn't use any handheld weapons, fighting entirely with punches and kicks. *Gou is in a classification of rangers that appear after a core team of three, which may be followed by a Sixth Ranger. *Gou is the only student associated with Master Sha-Fu in any way that does not have a feline-theme; all of his other students have a feline association of some sort, including two tigers, a cheetah, a jaguar, a leopard and even a lion. **While Ken Hisatsu likewise isn't feline-theme, he never directly trained under Sha-Fu. *Gou is the second non-Green/Black Ranger to be apart of the core team after Ikkou Kasumi. Appearances **''Lesson 19: Gokin-Gokin! Showdown with Rio'' **''Lesson 20: Gicho-Gicho! Triangle Opposing Fight'' **''Lesson 22: Kyui-Kyui! Date with a Celebrity'' **''Lesson 23: Gure-Gure! Gure-Gure! Sukeban Captain'' **''Lesson 24: Garu-Garu! What!? You're my Younger Brother!?'' **''Lesson 25: Hine-Hine! Shigeki is Mine Alone'' (First Appearance as GekiViolet) **''Lesson 26: Mohe-Mohe! Consult Your Worries'' **''Lesson 27: Beran-Beran. Burning Play-by Play'' **''Lesson 28: Bishi-Bishi Pikeen Osu!'' **''Lesson 29: Guda-Guda Here-Here! Shopping'' **''Lesson 30: The Sei-Sei de Dou-dou Woman'' **''Lesson 31: We Muni-Muni!'' **''Lesson 32: Zowangi-Zowango! The Gathering, Beast Origin Village'' **''Lesson 33: Fure-Fure Gatchiri! Kung Fu Chūshingura'' **''Lesson 34: Gowan-Gowan's Dain-Dain! Beast Fist Giant God, Comes'' **''Lesson 35: Gyuon-Gyuon! Beast Power Blooming'' ** Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger **''Lesson 36: Mukyu-Mukyu! The three Phantom Thief Sisters'' **''Lesson 37: Gyan-Gyan! Useless Arranged Marriage Discussion'' **''Lesson 38: Biba-Biba! Another Retsu'' **''Lesson 39: Uro-Uro! The Children Don't Return'' **''Lesson 40: Head goes Bakān! The Shock of the Truth'' **''Lesson 41: Zushi-Zushi! No More'' **''Lesson 42: Wasshi-Wasshi Moving On!'' **''Lesson 43: Hapi-Hapi! Merry Christmas, Osu'' **''Lesson 44: Wafu-Wafu! Father's Melody'' **''Lesson 45: Pikīn! Showdown of Destiny'' **''Lesson 46: Gyawa-Gyawa Memories'' **''Lesson 47: Pika-Pika! My Path'' **''Lesson 48: Saba-Saba! And Now, Judgement Fist'' **''Lesson 49: Zun-Zun! The Beast-Fist, for All Time...'' * Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also *Luen Martin - Twin brother of Theo Martin, the blue ranger in Jungle Fury. External links *GekiViolet at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GekiViolet at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Gekirangers Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Sentai Violet Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Martial Arts-themed Rangers Category:SCRTC Category:Werewolves Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes